1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to minimally packaged semiconductor devices having a protective layer of material on the active surfaces thereof and, more specifically, to the use of stereolithography to fabricate protective layers on the active surfaces of semiconductor device components. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method for fabricating protective structures on at least the active surfaces of semiconductor devices at the wafer level.